


fly me to the moon, will you?

by hellcats



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, blood malediction!freddy, gryffindor!billy, hufflepuff!freddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcats/pseuds/hellcats
Summary: Fifteen year old Freddy Freeman had always loved flying, even before he found out that he is a wizard. Knowing that he can actually fly, opens up a whole new world for him. No one can ever take flying away from him."Come on, Billbat, you're falling way behind,""Shut up, Freeman,"Sixteen year old Billy Batson doesn't want to admit it, but the boy infront of him really does look like an angel.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	fly me to the moon, will you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd, so sorry for all of the mistakes. english is also is not my first nor is it my strongest language. hope you guys like it :)

Billy Batson wanted to fucking die. 

No, he really does feel like he is dying, with the way his body is responding to the medication. He winces when he remembers the taste of the potion forced down his throat an hour ago. Now whenever he tries to move any of his limbs, he felt a sensation similar to the one when you grit your teeth too hard and it stings. He watched the curly-haired boy sleeping soundly next to him, gritting his teeth in anger at how peaceful looking he is in slumber, not aware of the pain that he had put Billy in.

“Expelliarmus!”

Billy had faintly heard the shouting and blasts of wands when he exited the corridor, choosing to ignore it to be handled by the prefects or the teachers or whoever is still at the castle this time of the year. It is spring break in Hogwarts now and a majority of the students have returned home for the week, except for a few students. Billy, living in an orphanage when he is not at Hogwarts, is one of the exception.

The chilly spring air forces Billy to wrap his robes tighter around his body as he drags his feet faster towards the Quidditch pitch for a quick flying before supper. It is already really dark then, the gloomy sky above Hogwarts blanketing the surrounding in black, and Billy loved it. It was a great weather to fly in, humid enough that he could feel the cold wind against his face when he is in the air, and the sky was dark enough to conceal his illegal flying from prying eyes - especially eyes from the Headmistress’ tower. 

Him wearing the same colors as Professor McGonagall did back in her days as a student and Head of Gryffindor means nothing now that the discrimination against houses is being tackled on - although Billy can argue that it still does nothing to keep the Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry at bay - and the Headmistress will punish whoever she sees out and about wherever he is not supposed to be, even more so if said person is a Gryffindor. James Potter, a seventh year and the arrogant, air-headed son of Harry Potter himself, once called McGonagall a disgrace to the Gryffindors, although he knew this to be untrue, James had only said that because he was angry at her not letting him play Quidditch in his sixth year until he sorted out his academics. 

He really hopes no one is going to ruin his night today. 

A distant shout of spell was heard before a flurry of green flew past Billy’s left ear. 

“What the fuck?” 

Sigh. Oh well. Billy was never one known for having luck on his side anyway.

He turned his back to his attacker, who Billy can barely make out under the moonlight and the dimly lit fire from the corridors. ‘It looks like a boy-’

Another spell was shot at him and Billy’s head shot down, ducking it while retrieving his wand to deflect whatever spell this other boy is throwing at him. 

“You have nowhere to run now, Potter!”

An American boy? And did he just called Billy, Potter? Is someone mistaking him for James Potter or something? Billy had almost felt concerned for James now that someone is out after him spewing unknown - and non-verbal? - spells at, although the person is chasing after the wrong person now.

“Going out in the open field, wow, so unpredictable,”

The boy exclaimed with an overenthusiastic glee before laughing, sounding too happy that it made the concern for James he had before now concentrated to worrying after himself. ‘This dude is fucking crazy!’ 

“Hey, I’m not the one you’re-”

“Expelliarmus!” 

Another shot of spell was casted by this other mysterious boy, which Billy easily deflected, and he would have ran away to safety if his attacker would stop on his onslaught of spells. 

“WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME AROUND, DUDE, WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM?”

When the boy’s movements were looking hesitant, probably realizing now that he got the wrong person, Billy casted the only non-verbal spell that he knows of, one that James Potter, the person who is being chased with spells, so fondly uses. 

At the flick of his wand, the nameless boy was lifted to the air, as if someone hoisted him upwards holding onto his ankles. When the boy was lifted higher can only Billy see his dark curls, and the house scarf - Is that a Hufflepuff scarf? He also only noticed that the boy was holding a stick, or is that a walking cane? But now the stick lays abandoned as the owner was dangling in the midair. 

“Oh, of course, Levicorpus,” he says, albeit a little too mockingly. “Using your brother’s infamous spell, - huff - Albus? I didn’t think you would stoop that - huff - low,”

Albus? So the boy had been chasing after James’ younger brother? Billy wouldn’t be too surprised, honestly, because Albus does not really share the same fame that his older brother does, with him being in Slytherin and befriending the son of an ex-Death Eater.

The young Gryffindor boy wanted to give it more thought but he noticed the other boy in his presence was already undoing the spell and slowly floating himself down.  
Billy really could not give this a boy another chance to ‘expelliarmus’ him. 

“Accio Firebolt!” 

After a few moments his broomstick comes flying right into Billy’s hand, and he immediately mounted it in a desperate attempt to run away from the rabid little boy.

Billy’s Firebolt is one of the only magical things he have in posession. It was old, probably used by his nameless, wizard father when he was still a student at Hogwarts, but it was still as sturdy and trusty as a broomstick could be when you need it to. 

When the other boy was back on the ground, he saw that his target was already flying away, in the general direction of the Great Lake. “Accio Phoenix!” A dainty, more elegant broomstick flew into the boy’s hands, and with much difficulty, he climb onto it before chasing Billy into the midair, with his wand hand still outstretched infront of him, slewing spells after spells to his suspecting victim. 

Billy notices that his aim is much better when he is on air, the last one missing him merely by half an inch, he could say. When he look down, he can see that the both of them are edging above the Great Lake, right in the middle of it. If he gets knocked off his broom, he will fall right into it, and Billy, he does not know how to swim. So he tried to avoid the boy’s spells and swiftly turns so that he could explain that dude, you got the wrong guy! 

Closer to the moonlight and illuminated by castle light, he could see the face of his attacker much properly now. Though it’s still very unclear, Billy is now sure that the boy is indeed a Hufflepuff, how unbefitting, the tell-tale yellow scarf he was wearing a stark contrast of his dark curly hairs.

“STOP TRYING TO USE EXPELLIARMUS ON ME I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!”

If the boy could even hear what Billy was saying with the wind blowing too loudly, it was already too late. Another flick of the boy’s wands and the spell successfully hit Billy smack in the chest, and then suddenly he lost all sensations to his body, falling limp from his broom, right into the edge of the Great Lake. 

“In your face, Potter! I won this time!”

“Freddy Freeman! Get back down here this instant!”

The shrill in Professor McGonagall’s voice broke him out of his daze of glory and he searched for the source of the voice frantically. Sure enough, the Headmistress was speed-walking to the Great Lake, with two prefects in tow. And one of them is Scorpius Malfoy. Great.

Freddy was about to celebrate his newly won victory somewhere else and deal with an angry Professor McGonagall later, when his leg started to prickle in hot pain, and he had to force himself down to the ground. As soon as his leg touched the ground, the prickling pain had turned into feeling like his left leg is being stabbed by hot knives over and over again. 

”Mr. Freeman! Mr. Freeman!” 

“Freddy!” 

Freddy can only hear the voices of Professor McGonagall and Scorpius’ worried voice before everything fades to black.

Billy was still glaring at the Hufflepuff boy’s sleeping face when said boy received visitors, in the form of two quite famous Slytherin fifth years, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter himself. 

The boy with the platinum blond neat hair bursts into silent giggles, not wanting to be thrown out by Madam Pomfrey for being loud, while his friend, Albus - James’ brother - looks like he is mentally face-palming himself. 

“What an idiot!” 

“Not too loud, Albus, you’ll wake him up,”

“I don’t care, let him wake up. He was an idiot, Scor-” 

The younger Potter’s eyes wandered to the bed next to the boy lying unconscious, and it met Billy Batson’s moss green one, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny. 

“You’re the boy Freddy hexed, aren’t you?”

Billy scrunches his face up, turning to his left, at the boy, Freddy, who is still sleeping despite his visitors. 

“We are very sorry for that,” the blond Malfoy boy steps up, standing next to his friend. “It’s just, a little joke, you see? I mean an inside joke between us but it got out of hand and Freddy, he is as blind like a bat sometimes, and you do look like Albus-”

“Wait, what? What do you mean inside joke?”

“Oh you’re American! Splendid! Freddy’s from America as well, but he likes to pretend like he’s British. It annoys the both of us most of the times but he-”

Billy was confident that the Malfoy boy would have went into a seriously irrelevant babbling when Albus interrupted him, much to his relief. 

“What he means to say, is, we are sorry. Very much so. We were supposed to only be dueling each other, but like what Scor said, Freddy couldn’t see that well and I guess, the both of us do have similar hair,” Albus gestured between his and Billy’s dark brown tuft of messy hair, “He didn’t mean to hex you. I mean, he did, but not to you, it was directed to me,”

“Well, you should be glad I was the one hexed. Being hit with a Jelly-Legs jinx right in the middle of your chest and falling 40 feet from above the ground is not fun, Potter,” he gruntles, pushing his body to a sitting position so he could speak to the visitors much more comfortably. 

“Why are you two dueling each other any ways? I was going to send your brother a note, thought it was something serious, telling him that someone tried to attack you, if you didn’t come earlier,”

“There is no need to tell James anything,” Albus snapped, and it did a good job of making Billy a tad bit more uncomfortable. “And it was nothing serious. We always do this whenever the castle is empty on the holidays. We are sorry that you got caught in the middle of it,” 

Billy did not know what else to say to that, and he didn’t have to, because the curly haired boy sleeping in the bed next to him stirs, his eyes slowly opening to adjust to the dim light of the hospital wing. He peeks an eye at Billy before slowly turning around and noticing the presence of two other boys in the room. A mischievous smile curls onto his lightly freckled face when he sees Albus and Scorpius. 

“You are a right git, you know that, Freeman?”

“Gee, I’m fine, Albus, thank you for asking about the well-being of your beloved friend,” 

Albus rolls his eyes at his friend’s dramatic antics. “You are fine. Madam Pomfrey said you went too long without taking your potions, and that is on you,” Albus’ tone was like a mother’s, scolding her son for running out in the rain and hurting himself. 

“Also, your bloody idiot arse caused someone else to be in the hospital wing as well,” he motions to the Gryffindor boy, who had been silent since Freddy Freeman woke up. 

“Wait, what happened? Didn’t I get you, Potter?”

“The only thing you are getting is detention Mr. Freeman,” 

All four boys jumped at the voice of their Headmistress, who looks like she needs a shot of strong Firewhiskey before she could handle this mess, which took form in four students. 

“But Professor! It was just a joke, you see, for fun. Surely you wouldn’t punish me over harmless prank-”

McGonagall held up a finger, effectively silencing Freddy. 

“Eight weeks of helping Hagrid with the caretaking, and in the evenings you are to help the cooks in the kitchen, I received reports from the house elves that you always give them a hard time so I reckon it appropriate for you to make it up with them,”

McGonagall gives the boy a pointed look. Albus face-palmed mentally, exhausted at the thought of his friend being caught and ratted out by the house elves, though it is 100% Freddy’s fault, for getting caught in the first place. 

“And in the evenings,” Professor McGonagall continued, causing Freddy to sigh inwardly, because isn’t that too much work for detention already? “You will help the librarian with the books and closing the library. I hope this gives you ample amount of activities to do instead of gallivanting around and hexing other students for harmless fun, Mr. Freeman,”

Freddy hung his head low, and Billy watches in amusement. That boy had it coming, he was dumb enough to do stupid things in Hogwarts and getting caught. McGonagall’s attention went to the Slytherin duo and she scolded Scorpius for not reprimanding his friend’s behaviour despite being a prefect, and Billy prayed to every God and deities that by chance, McGonagall wouldn’t notice him there, and even if she did, that she would pity him enough for being caught in the fifth year students’ shenanigans to let Billy’s own rule-breaking activities slide. 

“And don’t you think you are off the hook, Mr. Batson,”

Well, that chance is definitely thrown out of the window now. 

“Sneaking out to fly so late at night? And who exactly gave you permission to use the Quidditch pitch unauthorised?” 

All eyes were on Billy and the only thing he could do is give McGonagall his million dollar innocent smile. 

“I was hoping I could get some practice done, with Quidditch being so near-” 

“And risk your own safety, Mr. Batson? Had I not found a frantic Mr. Malfoy by the corridor there was a high possibility that you would end up in St. Mungo’s instead of the infirmary! Flying unsupervised during the dark is dangerous, and this whole incident with Mr. Freeman all the more proves it,”

Billy sighed deeply. Had it not been for the curly haired Hufflepuff he wouldn’t have to be here. He wouldn’t have to be on the receiving end of an angry Professor McGonagall’s nagging. He glares at the boy, the Hufflepuff’s eyes widen comically and averts his eyes away from the burning stare. 

“Mr. Batson, you are to accompany Mr. Freeman in his caretaking duty in the morning and library duty at night. You are exempt from the evening duties due to your Quidditch activities,”

Billy was grateful for that. It’s bad enough that he would have to spend every morning and night with the boy who hexed him and got himself in trouble, but if it costed him his Quidditch practices he would be downright angry at the Hufflepuff boy. 

Professor McGonagall left after saying what needed to be said, leaving the four boys in silence. 

“Well, that sucks. Hey, Gryffindor, I’m Freddy Freeman, fifth year, Hufflepuff,”

Billy grunts at the boy, annoyed that he was acting so nonchalant about the situation. “I know,”

Albus and Scorpius eyes each other, already feeling uncomfortable with the hostile aura Billy is emitting. “Um, Fred? We have Potions next, so we’re leaving first, alright?” 

Albus said, excusing himself and Scorpius, tugging his hand so they can leave the awkward atmosphere as soon as possible. 

“Stay rested, don’t move too much, and drink your potion!” 

The smaller squeaky Slytherin yaps as he is being dragged away by his best friend out of the infirmary. 

Which leaves the two of them. 

“Hey, it’s cool that there is another American here too! Don’t you get sick of hearing that English accent all the time? Which part of America are you from? Do you go back to the Western civilization often?”

Billy closes his eyes shut, releasing a deep sigh. He hopes Freddy gets the message and shut the hell up already. 

“Ha, you must be tired, it’s alright, you can sleep now,”

Who the hell is this guy telling him when he can and can’t sleep? Billy starts to feel his patience seeping out of him. 

“We have two months to get to know each other anyways,” Freddy laughs and Billy grimaces. 

To think that he has to spend so much time with this annoying kid for the next two months…

Billy Batson wants to just fucking die.

**Author's Note:**

> my first actual fanfiction posted on ao3! i hope you guys like it, i have always wanted to find hogwarts au freebat fanfiction but i couldn't find one, so i ended up making it myself!


End file.
